Learn to Accept
by xMischiefManaged013
Summary: AU all of the titans are in high school, and what's high school without a little drama?
1. Who's who in Cali

Jump city high school was for the best of the best. From all students maintaining a strait A average to all of them having the perfect lives. And now the sun was shinning down on the students as they quietly…Ok screw that story biggest lie I've ever told. JCHS was where you went for a reformation of some sorts. From students who ditched to students who did drugs, Jump High was basically the place you went when a- you had no money to go anywhere else or b-no other school would accept you.(except for the one downtown where no one spoke English and you were learning calculus with a 55 year old man named Earl)

But this school wasn't totally bad in the looks or the academics. It was just the students and teachers that needed to be worked on. See the teachers could either be someone who cared enough to give you a F on a test that you didn't study for or just maybe you'd be lucky enough to get a teacher who gives you an F for no reason.

And the students there were all classified into groups from the gothics, preps, hippies, jocks, nerds, clowns, to the bad asses of the school, but the oddest bunch of all ruled the school. To all who knew them, called them the titans.

Now the titans were made up of one gothic teen by the name of Raven Roth. Both dark violet hair and eyes were adorned on her face, but her skin was also very pale. Her height came to about 5'1", and she always wore black or a deep purple. She was dark and depressed for as long as her friends could remember. Raven holds a lot of dry humor but at times can really feel and give the support you need. But this was for only her friends, and it happened that her only friends were the titans, but she would always threaten that if you told anyone anything she had just said she would use some very helpful ideas that she read from a book, _The Book of Azar,_ and give you a very painful death.

Next was Garfield Logan the group clown. Having dyed his hair green in the fifth grade for a protest he liked it and kept it that way, green. Gar was about 5'3" just a little taller than raven. His eyes were a wonderful forest green. He always tried to crack a joke even if it was neither the time nor did it make any sense. Also something about him is he is a vegan/vegetarian. He never gave a reason as to why he was one but his nickname throughout the group was Beast Boy from the amount of sit-ins for animal rights he has been to.

Victor Stone made up another fourth of the group and he was either the mechanical or jock guy of the group. He was an African American with deep chocolate colored eyes. And probably one of the few guys who could pull off being 6'2" and bald.(Cyborg isn't a cyborg) He loves to fix up his ride, play video games or hit the field to play football. He also was like the older brother of the group so when any of his friends needed him he'd be there.

And finally the one and only leader Richard Grayson. He had spiked jet black hair with mysterious eyes. Mysterious being because he always word sunglasses to hide his eyes but no one knew why. Richard came slightly higher than Beast boy at 5'6", but so much shorter than Victor. He was also athletic like Vic, but he loved martial arts the most, that and riding his motorcycle. Also many girls just flung themselves at him but no he wasn't like most guys at his school, a playboy, he could be one since he was the billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son, but he wanted someone who wanted him for him not his money just like his friends, but one secret that Richard will try to take to the grave is that he is the infamouse Robin and his foster father, Bruce Wayne, is the Batman.

These four came together for one reason and one reason alone: no one else at their school would. Richard used to be the bad ass and always get into trouble, he still gets into trouble, but now he has partners in crime. Garfield was just an outcast no one supported him on his animal loving ways, but the titans accepted him to be friends. Raven was in a group but none of them liked the same things nor could they relate to her so she left them. And finally Victor, no one knew why he came to be apart of the friendship he could have been a popular jock, but I guess he just saw something he liked in them.

But this year something else would bring them even closer, and she was going to come in with a bang.


	2. Her Story

**Disclaimer: Ch.1 sorry no disclaimer I totally forgot. **

**Ch.2 no I don't own anything Teen Titans, if I did do you think that I'd cancel season six. Nor do I own Bad Day by Daniel Powter.**

**Oh, and p.s. most people may act and TALK OC. cough, starfire, cough**

**Warning for cutting**

**Chapter 2**

Kori Anders walked up to Jump City High School, her new school for the next two years.

Her first strike is that it's already a quarter into the school year and also to make a great impression she's three hours late for school. Let's just say she didn't really feel up to a new school, but Shelby made her get up.

But if you're wondering why Kori is attending JCHS one of the most useless schools in the world, it's because of what happened to her about, oh let's say a week ago.

_**Rewind to about a week ago in New York. (JCHS is in California)**_

School was out for the day, and one could tell that Kori Anders was a very unhappy girl when her Astin Martin drove by, breaking the speed limit for the fourth time this month.

Pulling into her drive way after a 'calming' ride, she reached for her leather hand bag, and proceeded to slam the door shut, with such momentum the car swayed on its spot.

She walked into the house still mumbling furiously to herself. " Miss Anders, is everything all right?" questioned her maid, _Oh yes slendid, whatever gave you the idea something was wrong?_ Starting to pace she answered "No Shelby everything is not alright! Was it a painful expirience for you, going to high school and having obnoxious friends, I mean."

"Well, not being raised in the same social circle as you, I'd have to say no, but I always feel better after venting my thoughts to others."

"Thanks Shelby," replied Kori in a slightly calmer voice. "well this has been the most hellish day of my life I mean I saw Danny, remember the dude with the red and black harley," _Damn, that was a nice bike,_ she paused as Shelby nodded, "well anyways I saw him cheating on me with Trixy, the definition of prep and all that is sluttish, but don't worry I slugged them both, which also brings me to another bad part of my day. I now have a week of dentention added onto my other two weeks. Adding to that, I failed the pop quiz in math, and Veronica won't talk to me because she thinks I didn't spend enough money on her gift, for her birthday." _I can so totally see it, the future gold-digger of America, Veronica, _she finished while taking in a breath from her lengthy story.

"Well I'm sorry you had such a _hellish_ day, and I think its about to get worse, your parents would like to see you in the parlor," replied Shelby.

"You know Shelby sometimes I wish I could just start over with my life and have no expectations from others," she paused to look thoughtful "I guess that is too much to ask for, well unless I move all the way across the country where no one knows me." (that's what you call ironic)

Shelby looked at her, trying to think up the best piece of advice she could, but went against telling her the phrase that her mentor taught her, if the Clorox doesn't work use 409, definitely not.

"Well thanks for listening, but where did you say they're at?"

"Oh not a problem at all, and the master mistress are in the parlor."

"Thanks Shelby!" she yelled as she started off in a fast sprint towards the east wing.

"Mom where are you?" asked Kori as she reached the parlor but she was not there.

As she kept searching she finally found a note attached to a bottle _Empty, figures_ of red wine.

_Dear Kori,_

_Your father and I had to go to Paris for another meeting with Galfore, you remember our advisor right, anyway after we are going to a conference in Spain. So we won't see you for about another week or two. Sorry I couldn't be there but Galfore will call you in a few hours, or days, to say hello._

_Mom_

Typical. This was so typical of her to just leave a note, and dad didn't even bother to put his name on the card this time. _Why can't they just be normal and say goodbye like a regular family?_

_**Two days later**_

"Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ri-"

She groggily sat up from her bed, relentlessly trying to rid the tiredness from her eyes, while blindly searching for her phone. _Ugh, not funny Shelby, just you wait I'll change all your phone's functions into Turkish, then we'll see how bad your day is._

"Oh god who could be calling at this ungodly hour of…" she looked over at her alarm clock "… of 12:27. Oh whoever this is it better be good." She finished.

"Hello?" she asked very quietly, while giving off a hint of annoyance.

"Kori, it is I Galfore." He answered some what sadly.

"Oh hey Galfore, you do know that it is midnight over here, right?"

"Yes, I am very sorry about the time, but there is some very unfortunate news you should hear," she waited to know what he was talking about, "well when your parents left here on their way to Spain the, um t-t … well there is no easy way to say this, but… Kori your parents plane crashed and they didn't make it" he said with much sorrow, guilt, and worry for the girl on the opposite end of the receiver.

_Oh my god. Dead how can they be dead. I didn't even get to say goodbye_. These were just some of the thoughts floating through her mind as she emotionlessly told Galfore thanks and hung up.

She slumped up against her wall staring at the picture of the four of them when they were all happy (her, her parents, and Galfore). _No! No they just couldn't be dead_._ We may have not been the perfect family, but they didn't need to die._

"NO! You can't take them from me!" she shouted into the vast abyss above, "They don't deserve it, I don't deserve this."

Kori isn't your average girl, she doesn't cry when a boy dumps her, _Or cheats on her, Danny, _or when she isn't name homecoming queen, she's the type of girl who gets pissed and gets even. And that's just what she did, she got pissed. Punching holes in walls with a strength she never knew she had, tearing things down, breaking anything available to break, she destroyed her room.

At this present moment Kori Anders gave up caring.

She didn't care that she opened and ripped pages out of all her books on her bookshelf

She didn't care that she pulled down all of her clothes from her closet

She didn't care that she ripped all the poster adorning her walls into shreds

She didn't care when she ran to her bathroom and knocked everything off the counter

She didn't care when she took her blow dryer and threw it at the mirror, shattering it on impact

She may not have cared when she saw something glint in the corner of her eye, but she was interested

Taking a moment out of her rampage, she bent down to pick up said object only to find it was a razor. _NO, think about this Kori, its stupid_ she pulled her hand back _Its not stupid, come on, what will one time do to you? _Nodding in agreement Kori waited for a rebutle. _Well that's what Sean said when he started pot, 'Oh it'll only be one time, then i'll stop,' Oh, do shut up you kill-joy, come on Kori cutting is totally different from pot. One time means one time only. _Still unsure Kori stood still, _Kori Anders, what would your mother say if she knew you were considering this?_

With a final resolve Kori reached for the razor, _she wouldn't fucking care. _

She did care that the razor could be her release, and it was

She didn't care as the blood poured down her wrist and legs

And she certainly didn't care when hours later they found her this way,

Slumped against a wall, tear streaks down her face and blood smears on her arms and legs

Well that is basically how you can find her here. After she went through all the necessary paper work and the therapists everyone thought she should see. She chose to fulfill her wish to move halfway across the country to California. But why did she choose JCHS, well she didn't choose it personally, it was actually her therapist's secretary who called in to ask where a crazed cutter, as she kindly called Kori, could go and they suggested JCHS.

Well now she lives in a rather large apartment, not as spectacular as her old home, being 1/5 the size, but it had everything she could need including spare rooms, but she was never one for mansions in the first place. Also she brought along Shelby and her new dog, Deliquent _My therapist got a kick out of that one_. Said therapist told her that it could help her heal faster. Bull.

One thing she couldn't believe is how much money her therapist made off her from doing barely anything. Except saying "and how does that make you feel?"

The oddest thing from her move here was a piece of paper Galfore had slipped intoher purse before she boarded the plane. When read, it said

_Dear My Star,_

_I know this transaction is going to be hard for you but there is one more thing I must tell you. You may decide if it is good or bad, but you are stronger than you look, and a great gift has been bestowed upon you. You must find friends who can help you through this, but good luck._

_With all my love,_

_Galfore_

_P.s. I will try to visit._

Freaky I know but, Galfore always was the cryptic one.

Now she stood at her entrance or Jump High ready, or as ready as any student about to school, to go in.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW it helps my ego so much. but please i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**A/N: the paragraph where Kori was talking to herself was her talking to her inner good and bad side, fyi**

**Poll: If you could create a season six and it was a starfire season what would you make the major conflict be?**


	3. Her First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; if I did I wouldn't have ended the season the way it did.**

**AN: Kori can talk properly in my fic just to let you know. Also in the first chapter I said Raven only wears black and deep purple, but I lied she just only wears really dark colors. Just letting you know incase I never get around to fix that mistake, along with some grammatical errors I saw.**

**On with the show**

**Chapter 3: Her First Day**

Looking herself over again she does an affirmative on her outfit. She has on faded blue jeans and nice black flat sandals, since she didn't want to make herself any taller adding on to her 5'8" frame. Her black tank top had a red scull design on it, but the cool part was the red and black stripped gloves because they were attached to the shirt by a strip of leather at the top. (If confused on what the top looks like tell me in your review and I'll send you a pic.)

Taking her first few steps into the building was a little overwhelming since so many people were shuffling about trying to get to their classes or not trying at all. While sneaking in a few subtle glances she could tell how much, most of the school didn't want to be here. Some were deliberately trying to go slow enough to not make class in time and hopefully ditch, while others just didn't have anything in their hands and just slumped into the classroom.

She saw all kinds of different looking people, some goths stood in a corner all dressed in black, and the complete opposite of the goths were, what she assumed to be a group of preps smack dab in the middle of the hallway. To her left she saw pranksters and the bad asses, some she might add were quite hot, (the bad asses not the pranksters) but to her right she saw vain girls trying to fix their painted on faces before class, not like it will help.

Having looked enough at the people around her she turned around, but smacked right into some guy that was standing right behind her.

"Oww," she said as she rubbed her now sore back. Then she noticed that all eyes in the hall looked towards her with uncaring faces, but she turned to look at the guy who knocked her down but would make a great wall. He had a bald head and looked to be a little taller than 6' he had rich chocolate skin and eyes.

"Have you ever been in drama?" she asks as he helps her up. He shakes his head while giving her a strange maybe-you-fell-to-hard look.

"Just wondering, because you make such a great wall." Kori said with a little sarcasm.

"Oh that, well sorry I didn't see you, but I'll think about that drama gig," he paused to give her a smile, "oh the name's Victor, Victor Stone."

"Well Victor, thanks for the bruise, but I have to find the administrative office, so I can begin my ever so wonderful education at JCHS" she said while giving a fake cheery smile.

"Would you like me to take you there, I'd love any reason to ditch biology-" he trailed off not knowing her name.

"Kori, Kori Anders, and thanks I'd love to give any fellow student a reason to skip class." He gave her a big smile to that, and started to lead her to the front office so she could get her schedule.

While walking there Victor learned a lot about Kori, like how she moved here from New York, her favorite colors are black and purple, and she loves Italian food. Though when he asked why she moved to a dump like this she just looked really grave and changed the topic. And minutes later they landed themselves in front of the administrative office. As Kori turned she noticed that Victor already turned to leave.

"Thanks!" she called out as he started to leave her line of sight.

"No problem, Kori!" he yelled back.

She turned and, unluckily or luckily, found the office where she would get her needed materials. Twisting the knob she felt the cool metal touch her hand, giving her flashbacks of that one night that sent her here. On the other side she found a middle aged women sitting in a swivel chair dressed in a horrendous orange suit.

(Goes to first person)

Turning towards me she asked, "Are you the crazed cut-… I mean Kori Anders?"

I gave a nod of my head and a roll of my eyes as she reached into a file cabinet and searched for my name. "Anders, Anders…" the receptionist was mumbling to herself as she was looking for my file. "Ahah," she exclaimed, "Miss Kori Anders, welcome to Jump City High School, I am Miss. Recton, and here is your school supplies, school calendar, and your class schedule. And no one knew what extra class you wanted, but your therapist suggested Art 101." I cringed. I never really liked to show off my art to public, I don't even know if I'm very good. At home I would just doodle or draw, but all my old friends were to shallow to care.

"Yah that's fine, so where do I go know?"

"Oh well would you like a student tour or a map?"

Hmm let's weigh the options, should I pick A, the student tour and be stuck up with some preppy snob who won't stop bugging me or will just completely ignore me or B, should I grab a map and just find my own way? Pretty tough choice… Not. "I'll take the map." I said as I grabbed for a sheet from the pile on the counter.

As I turned to leave the office I saw a girl at a nearby filing cabinet who was decked out in all pink. She looked a little off so I just took off in search of my first class. I looked down at my schedule to give me a hint of what the year would be like and where I'm to go first.

Kori Anders

Locker 146, Combination 35-22-15

Homeroom (Mr. Mod) Rm. 702

Period 1. (Mr. Kirby) Biology, Rm.908

Period 2. (Ms. Syme) Geometry 2, Rm. 811

Period 3. (Miss. Barney) Physical Education, Rm. GL

Period 4. (Mr. Henry) Art 101, Rm. 604

Period 5. Study Period, Rm. Library

Period 6. (Ms. Wally) English, Rm. 494

Period 7. (Mr. Schniepp) Social Science, Rm. 605

Homeroom – 8:05- 8:20

P. 1 – 8:25- 9:15

P. 2 – 9:20- 10:10

Break – 10:10- 10:20

P. 3 – 10:25- 11:15

P. 4 – 11:20- 12:10

Lunch – 12:10- 1:00

P. 5 – 1:00- 1:50

P.6 – 1:55- 2:45

P. 7 – 2:50- 3:40

Joy, it looks like I missed my first few classes, but I still get to catch the last of art. Looking at my watch I see that it's exactly twelve on the dot, so maybe he won't have me do anything like homework or some stupid tell the class a little about yourself gig. Looking at the map I realize that I'm right next to the 600 building so within two minutes tops I'd be looking at one Mr. Henry.

Twisting the door knob I see an art class, and it is full of art projects, from the giant mural on the far wall to the smaller projects on the table right beside the door. But once again all eyes are on me, well at least this time I didn't get knocked down.

The teacher kind of stares at me for a while, like he's sizing me up. I guess I pass the test because he stops after a moment and gives a small hint of a smile, which kind of crept me out.

"Class it looks like we have a new student," well duh I think as I role my eyes when he faces the class. "Come here miss so I can see your schedule," he tells me as he sticks out his arm to reach my paper. I hand it to him while he reads it over I can see a look of realization come onto his face, so I'm guessing all teachers had a briefing about me before I came. "Well, Miss Anders your seat will be next to those two boys right there." He nods is head in the general direction of the class. I scan the class looking for where he pointed to and I first see a spot between a boy with green hair and another with black shades on. "There?" I ask as I point to the seat I saw. "No, not by those two you'll sit in the empty seat near the door." Oh, how did I miss that I'm sitting next to the two morons who have been checking me out ever since I came in.

I make a move to go to my seat, but Mr. Henry stops me by saying what any new student fears, "um, Miss. Anders will you please tell the class a little about yourself before you sit down,"

Ugghhh, I groan how did I know this was coming, pausing I slowly turn back to face the class.

"Well my name is Kori Anders," I said in a fake girly laugh while I start to twirl a strand of my hair. "and I like just moved here from New York, and my like hobbies include umm…" I pause for a little dramatic effect. "counting down the hours until I can leave this god forbidden school and never having to do this stand-up-in-front-of-the-class-and-tell-us-a-little-about-yourself-gig," I gave a pointed look at the teacher, all the same time I said that my voice went back and sounded like it had just as much sarcasm in it, as I had hoped.

A few snickers reached my ears from at least some of the students, but the teacher just smiled at me in that creepy way. He told me I could sit down now, so now I'm sitting in my assigned seat next to dumb and dumber. And the first thing that they say is "Hey sexy the name's Xavier but just call me X," I turn towards him to see a guy with dark green eyes and spiked up black hair, and he is wearing a red long sleeved BMX shirt with black jeans, "and this over here is my friend Johnny Rancid," I turn to see another guy with long black hair and steel gray eyes, and he's wearing a black shirt with dark gray jeans, but they both have the same leering expression on their faces. "and we were just wondering if…" he was, thank god, interrupted by the bell, and before he could say anymore I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. Then I came to a stop when I finally realized that they weren't following me.

But as the bell sounded again I realized it was time for lunch, and there an entire new adventure would wait for me... meeting the rest of the school, and the rest of the school to meet me.

**Thank you for reading my latest chapter, and i hope you find it in your hearts to review for my story. i'll try to be sweet in order to get reviews, since i'm not the begging type (looks towards author to her left and see's them begging for reviews) yep i'm not the begging type.**

**Oh and i'm sorry if the point of view change is a little confusing, it was because when i was halfway done i realized that it wasn't all in the same point of view and i'm to lazy to fix it now so...**

**Poll: From your personality which titan or villain do you think you would be? and you can choose multiple people if your not strictly like one exact person.**


	4. Lunch

**HEY, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT IWAS HOPING TO WAIT FOR MORE REVIEWS. Enough of my sob story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Teen titans,why would I write on a fanfiction site if I did.**

**Kori's POV**

_Okay, you know how in all these cliche movies, where new girl comes to town and gets put into a new school, and then there is this whole lunchtime scene. In which, all turns deathly quiet everyone sizing up the fresh meat, and then finally someone from the crowd calls the girl over to come sit with them. And then in the end she gets the guy, the friends, and homecoming queen, well this was nothing compared to that._

_No, instead of everyone quietly whispering about me, they fully felt that I would like to hear all of the comments and rumors starting to mull about me as I made my way to the lunch line._

"Who's she?"

"Oh great another punk loser."

"Where'd she get the outfit, Dark and Depressions 'R' Us?"

_These were the most common phrases I heard, or what I could hear over some of the wolf whistles and cat calls. I just can't wait to... oh and who is this, a jock I bet._

"And who are you?" I asked roughly to the guy who was blocking my path by putting his feet on the opposite bench making me have to kick, shuve, push, or ask him to move to get by, but I personally liked the first three choices best.

"Hey, the name's Roy, Roy Harper, captain of the football team." _who would have guessed_

"And what would you like Roy, Roy Harper, captain of the football team?" I asked giving him my most innocent looking smile. _Hey, a little sarcasm never hurt anyone._

"Oh, cute. Very cute. well you forgot to pay the toll." he said while puckering up his lips and sticking his face my way.

"What, you want me to kick you in the face." _pretty reasonable to me._ This also got a few laughs from some of the people watching me, while the rest of the student body was waiting to hear what Roy had to say.

"Oh, guys it looks like we have a feisty one on our hands, but all I need is a little kiss and you may be on your way," he said this with a little cockiness, while looking at his buddies like saying, _hey I just scored with the hot newbie._

"Hmm, you make the offer sound so good..." and at this I kicked his legs out of the way, and made my way to the lunch line, "but no." _Great three jerks all liking little ole' me. And they shall be officially dubbed Moe, Larry, and Curly. _At this I snickered a bit, causing some people around me to say, "great tough and crazy."

_Perfect, I'm new and crazy, whatever, now let's see the lunch menu. Okay, sloppy joes, mush, and some sort of blue furry substance. Well at first the sloppy joes looked edible, but at a close up they look more sloppy than joes. Looks like I'm going without a lunch today._

As I start to walk away a big black hulking mass catches my eye, and as I turn I see my savior, a vending machine. "Thank god,"

_Now that I've settled on a coke and fritos, where do I sit. Looking around I see no one frantically waving their arms at me to come sit with them, so I'll take a walk._

**NORMAL POV with the titans**

"Well at least the newbie isn't some stuck up snob, That would have just broken dear Raven's heart," Gar said, while over dramatically clinging to his heart.

"Hardly,Garfield," Raven said while she resumed reading, but with a new found smirk placed on her face.

"I told you not to call me that... Rae," The smirk was quickly wiped off her face, and she was about to retort when Victor stepped in.

"Woah, it's lunch and we've already had to listen three other fights between you two let's give it a rest. So what do you guys think of Kori?"

"Who?" Gar asked.

"Kori, the new girl" he replied

"You've met her already?"

"Yah, I led her up to the office, she seemed pretty down to earth to me, but got a little weird with why she's here."

"She seems pretty cool, but I'm probably just saying that because she's hot and deflated a little of Roy's ego. What about you Raven?" he asked.

She glanced at him, rolled her eyes and then resumed reading.

"Okay Richard you're up, what do you think of the new girl?"

"She seems alright, at a first glance, but you never know just by looks. Kori could be some sort of murderer from Ohio and we'd never know."

"New York." Victor interjected

"What?"

"The girl, she's from New York, not Ohio."

"Now that that's cleared up, if she turns out well, and not a murderer, we could always use another girl in the group, right Raven, didn't you say you needed someone to do their nails with you?" Gar asked smiling.

"No, I'm fine, and we can't just invite her into the group because of first impressions, remember what happened with Terra?" replied a slightly peeved Raven.

"Okay you invite someone into the group one time, who ultimately almost destroyed all of our friendships, and none of you will ever let it go. Geesh it's almost like I did something wrong" Richard, Raven, and Victor all gave him **the look.**

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry... again, but where did the newbie go?"

**KORI'S POV**

_Okay, if I turn left down here, and then take a right, I should end back at my locker. _

"Hey what's the hurry, Johnny and I are this way"As I look up I can see Xavier blocking my path down the hallway. _Great it's Curly, now where's Moe_

"Well than I guess I'll go this way," as I turn I run into something, or someone. "or not." I look up to see that I've ran into Johnny.

I turn my head side to side, and see Johnny and Xavier blocking both of my exits._ I see three ways out, one run, two fight it out, or three play with their_ _heads._

"Whatcha doing down here sweet thaang?"

_Definately 3, _

"Oh, I'm just looking for two sexy men to show me around the campus,but it looks like they found me," _Ughh, _I like my lips for emphasis.

_But who to mess with. Strong with an IQ higher than 150, or Monkey face? Glancing at each in turn..._

_Xavier._

I start to sway over to Xavier, making sure to sashay my hips as I go.

Once I'm close enough I drag my hand up his chest, and lean into his ear. "Xavier, the name's not quite fitting, can I call you... X? It just gets me all... wired on the inside."

_Ughh, puke._

"Sure thing kitten, as long as it makes you all hot and bothered." _I can't believe he's buying this._

"Well X," I throw my arms around his neck, and turn him around so that his back is towards Monkey face. "I think that.." I start to lean my lips closer to his. "I should..." when I'm millimeters away from his lips, I make a detour, and yell into his ear, "RUN!" and with that I pulled back, and slugged him in the face, and with all the strength I could muster I pushed him into Johnny, and ran. Once safely at the other end of the hallway I look back to see the damage. Xavier's scrambling to get up off of Johnny with a mark, slowly turning a different color, on his eye.

"Wow, didn't know I was that strong." They look up at me, and I see a new fire burning in Xavier's eyes as he pushes him self up, and starts after me. _Oops_

_Well I guess I did a little bit of all three choices._

_-_

_-_

**_SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD... DOESN'T MATTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER._**

_**POLL: HOW DO YOU THINK THE TITANS SHOULD MEET KORI?**_


	5. Plans A through C

**I'm back y'all**, sorry it took so long for me to update, I just didn't know how I wanted this to pan out. Please give me your thoughts on what I should do next; I'm still not quite sure on what I want to happen next.

I also apologize for it's rather short length, major writer's block.

**Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own anything but the plot! **

I'm not gonna put up any more disclaimers, I think this one says everything it needs to.

BTW- pretty soon I'm gonna go over and fix all my chapters, so you may want to re-read them as some things may change.

_-_

_Learn to Accept_

Chapter 5

-

_Okay, everyone has there first day of school pep talks, psyching yourself up for the worst case scenarios of things that could happen. I prepared for many things, herds of pink coming up and drilling me for information about who I am, where I came from, and what the hell is wrong with my sense of style (or lack there of), getting into a total smack down in the cafeteria over the last pudding (which I would prefer at the current moment), but never did I think that'd I'd be running from two imbeciles who couldn't take a girl getting the upper hand on them. _

_Yup, my day was going splendidly, and the sad part is that it's only half way over. But to keep what's left of my spirits high, (well as high as they can get) I started thinking about the funniest part about all of this... that I completely and utterly detest running, the loudest thought going through my head right now is..._

_'Damn, I need to work on my cardio.'_

_Yah, I know, you'd think a hard ass New Yorker, like myself, always getting into trouble would be a little bit better at ditching her pursuers, but the thing is…_

_a) I've been out of comish for a while; my issues pertaining to sharp pointy objects really doesn't give me much freedom from the prying eyes watching me at every moment._

_b) and I have no clue as to where I'm going in this god forbidden school, and these sharp turns are killing me (although I've ran through much worse in NY), I mean come on, give a girl a break here, at lease give me a door I can duck into._

_Adding to my misery let's recap on all of the con's to my first day:_

_The entire staff knows I went a** bit** crazy._

_My art teacher is giving off a pervy vibe._

_I was hit on by the three stooges; the dumb jock, Roy, Roy Harper Captain of the football team being the lamest._

_Part of my school thinks I talk to myself._

_And finally I'm running away from monkey face, and X._

_And the only thing that could possibly make this day any worse is…._

_Damn…_

_A dead end._

_Okay, think..._

She turned her head left and right trying to figure out her next move, but all there was was a literal dead end. No bathroom, no lockers, no door, nothing, just a painted wall with the school logo on it (you can never go wrong with abstinence) and a huge glass trophy cabinet that was suprisingly enough, filled with trophies. _Who would've thunk it?_

"Focus Kori..."_ what kind of freakin' school puts a dead end in their hallways? _

"I think she went this way X."

_Crap, what am I supp-_

Her eyes lit up as a plan was starting to formualte in her mind. Peeking around the corner on the hallway, making sure not to be seen quite yet, she saw that the two were heading her way. _Perfect._

Walking over to the trophy case she looked it over and determined that the best way to get inside of it was gonna have to be subtle. So turning around she put her back to the glass, and brought her elbow back. Hard. With a shattering crack parts of the glass case fell to the floor, scattering on impact. _Reason number one why I'm never going to be a janitor: having to pick up after others_. Reaching through the once honored trophy case, _honored my ass, there's graffiti all over it,_ she grabbed a trophy and got into her position at the corner edge of the wall.

"She ran into the dead end, Xavier."

Slowing down, Johnny and Xavier started to inch towards the corner, preparing themselves if she tried to run. Again.

With only three steps left, Xavier said, "Come out, Come out kitten, we won't harm you...much," he whispered the last part quietly to Johnny, who smirked in return.

_Yah, like I'm gonna believe that load of-_

Two steps away...

_3_

One step away...

_2_

They jump around the corner, only to see Kori holding up the 1989 1st place football trophy, like a baseball bat, midair over her shoulder.

_1..._"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much." And with that she swung, putting all her might into the swing, and a sickening crack, louder than the glass breaking, was heard. By the noise and small blood splatter she guessed that she broke someone's nose. The trophy still in hand Kori looked up only to see-

_Crap..._

-that although a little bloody both Xavier and Johnny stood tall; the buffoon looking one acting as if his nose was still in perfect condition. If not a little ragged looking you'd never guess that they were just assaulted with a trophy; although the pissed off expressions on their faces gave it away in the end.

With a 'not good' type of laugh Kori said, "I pictured that going so much better in my head."

**With the Titans**

"Hey, where'd the newbie go anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"And you care why? Looking for more potential bedmates?" Raven enquired.

"You wound me Ra-ven, you know you're the only girl who'll get to see the Egyptian cotton of Beast Boy's Magic Ride."

"Beast Boy, your sheets don't count as Egyptian cotton just 'cause they've got pyramids on 'em. Besides what happened to the rockets and moon pattern your bed was sporting just last week?" the burly jock joked.

"Dude! I haven't had those fucking sheets since I was 7, besides they're dinosaurs thank you very much."

Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and muttered a silent 'idiot' before returning to her book, ironically filled with Edgar Allan Poe's _The Raven_, while Victor and Richard got their jollies off by laughing at their friend's expense. "You know we're never going to let you live this down, right?" their somewhat leader said as he tried to contain himself, but failing miserably.

Annoyed that Richard and Victor haven't stopped teasing Garfield after fifteen minutes, Raven took an abnormal action of pity on her friend, that was presently turning redder than the meat he refused to eat, and returned everyone back to their main focus only moments ago, "He's right, where did the red head go?" With her slightly domineering persona the two boys quit their poking and prodding of Beast Boy and reverted back into their calmer, only slightly, selves.

"Oh does it really matter guys?" Richard replied, "Come on, I don't really feel like slowly being tortured in another lesson filled with Mr. Harrison's marital complaints, lets just ditch outside. Who knows we may even get away with vandalizing some more school property." With his known smirk in place, he and his gang made their way to the doors, ready to enjoy all the beauty that JCHS's gardens had to offer.

**Back with Kori**

"Oh kitten, tsk tsk, you should've known that hardly anything can phase dear old Johnny boy here." he sneered, while intimidatingly stepping closer toward her.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for next time, but now i'll just have to resort to plan B." With that she aimed for X's precious family jewels. Going in for the kill, Kori went to kick him right where the sun don't shine, when his hand's lightning quick reflexes caught her ankle in mid-flight.

"Now, what did you think was going to happen in plan B," he mockingly asked her, while Johnny stood as still and as dumb as a post waiting for orders.

_Definitely not this, but there's always plan C..._

"I'll have you know that- Oh shit, Principal Wood!" With her sudden outburst Xavier quickly let go of her and spun around, hoping to come up with a smooth enough lie to pacify the principal when a red blur ran past him.

_Run!_

Pushing past the momentarily stunned idiots, Kori rushed passed them, going anywhere but here.

_I'm sure that when I look back on this years from now I'll probably concede that the whole trophy idea may not have been the smartest move on my part, but -smug smirk- it was still fun as hell._

-

-

**Love it? Hate it? I really want to know. Please leave a review so I can make it better for you guys. Also if there's anything you want to happen in the story tell me and I'll try to work it in somewhere.**

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ABSENCE OF UPDATES, BUT I HOPE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL!**

Happy Holidays! (I realize that there aren't any real holidays coming, but i wrote this in December)

_-_


End file.
